One week till Christmas
by iLuv.Crack-Angst
Summary: With just one week till Christmas, guilt for leaving Allen alone filled Lavi. Then a black haired therapist fixes everything with his harsh words. LxK


Title: One week till Christmas

Summary: With just one week till Christmas, guilt for leaving Allen alone filled Lavi. Then a black haired therapist fixes everything with his harsh words. LxK

Sign, yeah. It's my first attempt at angst. I'm more of a crack person. Please be nice and R&R. Allen in maid outfit dolls for everyone that review!

Disclaimer: If I owned , Lavi would jump on Yuu, Lenalee would be dead, and Allen would be stuck wearing a maid outfit forever.

* * *

Prolog: It wasn't suppose to be

* * *

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." 25 years old Lavi Bookman murmured softly staring into the dark night sky.

It had been a year since his best friend and lover, Allen Walker, committed suicide on account of being overly depressed. Christmas was only a week away and for the first time in 20 years, he'd be spending it alone. Lavi was five years old when his

grandfather first brought him to Allen's house to spend Christmas that time, Allen was only a few months old, yet still that didn't stop them for becoming the best of friends. They became inseparable after that. Later on, during the time hormones

were raging desperately high for all teenage boys, they became lovers. To the disbelief of everyone else, their love never abated in the slightest. The second all the graduation caps were thrown into the air, Lavi pulled Allen aside and proposed to

him, Allen responded by throwing his arms around Lavi's neck and crying tears of joy. Soon afterwards, they were married in a small chapel in Toronto. Their parents whom had long got used to this strange relationship were not the least bit

surprised; in fact they even encouraged the match.

* * *

Life was, for a while, just like the life of the clichéd newlyweds, they were happy, healthy, and so deeply in love. That's when things started going wrong. Suddenly, on Thanksgiving evening there was a big storm. Allen's parents, whom were on

their way to the lovebird's house, were thrown into a chaotic car accident and did not survive... Lavi was familiar with the pain of losing a loved one, since he had also lost his parents while he was very young. He tried his best to be strong for Allen,

yet nothing was working. With each passing day Allen became more and more depressed with. Spending hours standing out in the same rain that had killed his parents, looking towards the heavens, water droplets and tears streaming down his

face. With each passing day, he grew thinner and paler that, coupled with his white hair gave his the appearance of a ghost. Lavi never fathomed that Allen would ever consider committing suicide. Allen had been in therapy before but nothing

seemed to help. Franticly, Lavi tried to cheer him up, buying him food, presents, etc. But nothing helped, Allen just looked at everything with those same, sorrow filled eyes, the very same ones that Lavi had fallen in love with. Lavi was stuck with

the burden of having to earn enough for them to continue living comfortably. Because of his brains, he was quickly promoted, leaving him busier and busier. One day, Lavi came home from a business trip overseas; he had been promoted again and

was looking forward to possibly seeing Allen smile at the news. But he was completely unprepared for what he saw. He had walked through the front door to a dark empty house. At first he though Allen might have been sleeping so he crept

towards the bedroom, hoping for a peek of his beloved. The sight that greeted him was the one that troubled him for years. It was a scene of his dearly beloved holding a kitchen knife plunged deep into his own heart. Those large gray eyes, void of

any emotion of even life. He collapsed on the floor in a dead faint, body unable to comprehend what had happened.

* * *

"Che, I think you're being way too sentimental. That was years ago!" Scoffed Kanda Yuu, a world renowned therapist. Though he was known for his harsh words and occasionally rude demeanor he was competent and very handsome, making him

very popular. Lavi's was one of his toughest cases, for his photographic memory hadn't let his forget anything. He had pondered over a considerable solution for a while but had decided against it on account of it being to rash. But since he had no

clue what else to do, maybe a little n Lavi' risk was ok. Maybe, "he said to Lavi "what you need is a distraction." Seeing the confusion on Lavi's face, he took the chance to press his lips against the others with a smirk.

* * *

Finally. It's done. I would like to thank my beta; no actually I would rather slap her. She basically rewrote my whole story! GR. She thought it was too crappy for your eyes. Em. Anyhow. Thanks em-chan. Luv ya also guess what. You can angst up my

next chapter too! WHOOT! Isn't that gonna be fun!

Me:- Push Lavi on the stage – go do you magic dude!

Lavi: - big grin - the more the reviews, the sooner I get to jump on Yuu! GO REVIEW!

Kanda: Che, you baka usagi.


End file.
